


Tela di ragno

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Fucked Up, M/M, Murder, Strangulation, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “So che è quello il tuo problema, so che è Kei l’unico ostacolo che ti trattiene, Ko.” continuò, chinandosi su di lui e affrettandosi a riprendere a parlare quando lo vide tentare di interromperlo. “Non credo che sia più d’intralcio, sai?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Tela di ragno

**_ Kumo no Ito _ **

Yabu si alzò di scatto dal letto.

Rimase immobile per qualche secondo, e stava per rimettersi a dormire, convinto di averlo sognato, quando sentì nuovamente il campanello suonare.

Preoccupato, si alzò velocemente, dirigendosi verso l’ingresso.

Guardò dallo spioncino, poi aprì la porta in fretta, con la fronte corrugata e l’ansia che saliva.

“Hikaru!” esclamò, non appena vide l’amico. “Che cosa diavolo è successo?” chiese, scostandosi dalla soglia per farlo entrare.

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle con aria tranquilla, togliendosi la giacca ed appendendola insieme alle altre.

“Niente, Ko. Passavo da queste parti e... ho pensato di venire a salutarti” spiegò, con semplicità.

Yabu strabuzzò gli occhi, mentre si spostavano in salotto, e lanciò un’occhiata allucinata all’orologio.

“Hikka, sono le _tre del mattino_.” disse, con il tono di voce più alto di un paio di ottave. “Non è precisamente orario di visita.” aggiunse, stropicciandosi gli occhi come per cercare di tenersi sveglio e poi tornando a fissare l’altro, in attesa di una risposta.

Yaotome si morse un labbro, avvicinandosi lentamente al più grande, fino a quando non furono a pochi centimetri di distanza.

“Che cosa c’è, Koppi? Non sei felice di vedermi?” gli domandò, con aria corrucciata e, parve al più grande, vagamente offesa.

Kota sembrava essere sempre più confuso dal comportamento dell’amico, ma dal suo atteggiamento comprese che non avrebbe ricavato molto dal continuare a fare domande.

Gli indicò con un gesto distratto il divano, sospirando.

“Vieni, siediti” mormorò, rassegnato.

Rimasero a guardarsi per qualche minuto ancora, seduti l’uno accanto all’altro su quel divano, troppo vicini secondo Yabu, ma era troppo stanco per sindacare sulla distanza.

Stava per chiedergli nuovamente che cosa fosse accaduto, deciso a non credere ad una visita di mera cortesia, quando il più piccolo gli mise una mano sopra la gamba, protendendosi verso di lui.

Sbarrò gli occhi quando si trovò con il viso pericolosamente vicino al proprio, quando lo sentì fare forza contro le sue mani che tentavano di tenerlo lontano, quando fu sopraffatto e sentì le sue labbra sfiorarlo, senza che lui fosse in grado di reagire in modo immediato.

Passarono pochi secondi ancora prima che Hikaru abbassasse la guardia, e a quel punto lui poté finalmente prenderlo per le spalle e spingerlo fino a farlo ritrovare con la schiena contro il divano.

Si mise il più lontano possibile da lui, fissandolo con aria attonita, mentre l’espressione sul volto del più piccolo non era altro che di sorpresa.

“Kota, io...” mormorò, ma il più grande non lo lasciò concludere.

“Io cosa, Hikaru?!” urlò, per poi mordersi immediatamente un labbro per il tono di voce utilizzato.

Erano le tre del mattino, e di certo non aveva intenzione di svegliare l’intero vicinato solo perché il suo migliore amico era uscito fuori di senno. “Che cosa pensavi di fare, venendo qui a quest’ora, senza darmi una buona ragione, e tentando di... assalirmi?” gli disse, con voce più controllata, mentre il viso dell’altro s’incupiva maggiormente.

Yaotome si rimise a sedere compostamente, senza smettere di fissarlo.

“Non ho tentato di assalirti, Kota. Volevo solo...” si interruppe, mettendosi le mani fra i capelli e tirando, forte, come a volersi fare del male. “Perché non riesci a capirlo? Perché non riesci ad accettare quello che provo, a capire che io e te possiamo...” si morse un labbro. “Che possiamo essere felici?” si alzò in piedi, tornandogli nuovamente vicino e passandogli delicatamente un dito sul viso, sfiorandolo appena.

Yabu era troppo assorto nell’ascoltarlo per darsi anche pena di respingerlo.

“Hikaru.” disse dopo qualche secondo, con tono fermo. “Non è questo il punto. Io sto con Kei, e questo lo sai.” scandì le parole, parlando in modo serio e guardandolo negli occhi, cercando qualsiasi segno di delusione o di rabbia.

Si sorprese quando invece lo vide sorridere.

“Lo so. Certo che lo so.” mormorò, mettendosi in ginocchio ai piedi del divano, senza smettere di guardarlo. “So che è quello il tuo problema, so che è Kei l’unico ostacolo che ti trattiene, Ko.” continuò, chinandosi su di lui e affrettandosi a riprendere a parlare quando lo vide tentare di interromperlo. “Non credo che sia più d’intralcio, sai?” sussurrò, la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio.

Yabu aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Il significato delle parole di Hikaru impiegò qualche secondo prima di assumere un senso nella sua mente, e anche quando riuscì a recepirlo, la sua confusione non diminuì.

“Che cosa vuol dire questo, Hikaru?” domandò, lentamente, come se davvero non volesse conoscere la risposta a quella domanda.

Yaotome si mise in piedi, prendendo un respiro profondo e scrollando le spalle.

“Kei non è più un ostacolo, Kota. È come ho detto.” spiegò soltanto, come se fosse qualcosa di assolutamente comprensibile.

Yabu si alzò in piedi, afferrando il più piccolo per la maglietta, portando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

“Che cosa è successo, Hikaru?” sibilò, sentendo il proprio respiro farsi sempre più pesante, mentre la testa iniziava a girargli leggermente.

L’altro sorrise di nuovo, facendo presa con le mani sui fianchi di Kota.

“L’ho ucciso, _Ko_.” sussurrò, vedendolo impallidire.

Yabu lo lasciò andare, sentendosi improvvisamente debole, come se le ginocchia non riuscissero a reggere il suo peso.

_L’ho ucciso._

Non poteva essere vero.

Non aveva senso, non...

Aveva parlato con Kei quella sera, prima di andare a dormire.

Stava bene, si erano dati appuntamento per il giorno dopo a pranzo.

Stava bene. Gli aveva detto che lo amava.

Stava bene.

Ignorando Hikaru, corse verso la propria stanza, afferrando il cellulare da sopra il comodino e digitando velocemente il numero di Inoo.

 _Rispondi, maledizione_ continuava a ripetere a se stesso, mentre il telefono squillava a vuoto.

Tornò in salotto, scagliandolo contro il divano e guardando Hikaru, il quale era rimasto fermo nella posizione in cui l’aveva lasciato, senza dare alcun segno di comprendere l’entità di quanto gli aveva appena detto.

“Hikaru...” mormorò, vicino alla disperazione. “Dimmi che è uno scherzo.” chiese, quasi implorandolo.

Il più piccolo non rispose; invece, si diresse verso l’ingresso dell’appartamento, tornando poco dopo con in mano la propria giacca.

Yabu la osservò confuso, fino a quando non scorse quello che l’altro gli stava mostrando.

Fece uno scatto in avanti, strappandogliela dalle mani e fissandola, inorridito.

“Hikaru, perché c’è del sangue sulla tua giacca?” gli chiese, in un sussurro appena accennato.

“Te l’ho detto, Kota. L’ho ucciso” ripeté l’altro, come se fosse spazientito da tanta insistenza.

Gli tornò vicino, mettendogli le mani sulle braccia e protendendosi nuovamente verso di lui, cercando di baciarlo una seconda volta.

“Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto?” gli chiese Yabu, spostando il viso in modo tale che l’altro mancasse il proprio bersaglio. “Hikaru, lo capisci che hai... che hai...” voleva pronunciare quelle parole, voleva che l’altro ne sentisse il peso e ne comprendesse la gravità, ma non ci riuscì. Sentì una lacrima scivolargli sul viso, e l’istinto fare da padrone sulla sua mente, ormai non più in grado di ragionare.

Lo afferrò dalle spalle, spingendolo contro il divano e montandogli sopra.

“Kota, lo capisco come ti senti. Kei ti ha sempre convinto del fatto che per te non potesse esserci nessun altro, ma non è così!” gli disse, con convinzione. “Lo so che puoi dimenticarlo. So che _io_ posso fartelo dimenticare, Ko.” concluse, con aria speranzosa.

“Non mi chiamare Ko” fu tutto quello che l’altro fu in grado di aggiungere, mentre fissava il ragazzo sotto di sé, la sua espressione priva di colpe, come se davvero fosse convinto che quello che aveva fatto fosse giusto.

Come se pensasse davvero che lui potesse amarlo, nonostante quello che aveva fatto.

Non provava rimorso, Hikaru.

E se non ne provava, Yabu non vedeva perché dovesse farlo lui.

Non c’era niente per cui provare rimorso.

Passò lentamente le mani sulla gola di Hikaru, sfiorandolo appena, prima di stringere la presa più forte.

“Ko...” sussurrò il più piccolo con quel poco fiato che la stretta di Yabu gli consentiva, fissandolo con gli occhi sbarrati, come se non comprendesse che cosa gli stesse accadendo, né tantomeno il perché.

“Sta zitto.” sibilò Yabu, stringendo sempre più forte, lasciandosi guidare dalla rabbia, dal pensiero di Kei, da quella morte priva di senso, dalla follia che aveva spinto Hikaru a compiere un gesto del genere, quella stessa follia che ora sentiva albergare in lui.

“Com’è morto?” gli domandò, allentando di poco la presa per dargli così modo di rispondere.

“L’ho... l’ho accoltellato.” boccheggiò Hikaru, nel vano tentativo di respirare.

“Quante volte?” chiese ancora, mentre l’immagine del cadavere di Kei continuava a tormentarlo, facendosi sempre più precisa, più definita nella sua mente.

“Tre... quattro volte... non lo so, Kota, lasciami andare! Io ti amo!” lo implorò, ma le mani di Yabu si strinsero di nuovo più forte sulla sua gola, questa volta certo che l’altro non fosse in grado di respirare.

“Io non ti amo, Hikaru. Io amerò per sempre solo e soltanto Kei.” sibilò, pochi secondi prima che l’altro chiudesse gli occhi, prima che smettesse di ribellarsi, che il suo corpo cessasse di reagire.

Rimase fermo ancora per qualche istante prima di scansarsi, senza riuscire a smettere di guardarlo.

Era morto.

Era morto e l’aveva ucciso lui.

L’immagine di Kei era ancora vivida nella sua mente.

Non c’era niente per cui provare rimorso.

Si alzò dal divano, e in quel momento con la coda dell’occhio vide il bordo della maglietta di Hikaru leggermente alzato.

Sbarrò gli occhi, e gli si avvicinò.

La alzò del tutto, per scoprire una benda messa evidentemente in modo frettoloso.

Quando la scostò, vi trovò una ferita ancora fresca, lunga, anche se non troppo profonda.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensare a che cosa fosse successo che sentì il proprio telefono vibrare.

Si chinò per raccoglierlo, come un automa, rispondendo e portandoselo all’orecchio.

“Ko? È successo qualcosa, come mai mi hai chiamato?”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.

_“...Kei?!”_


End file.
